Note To God
by whitelips paleface
Summary: Valerie's father has been deployed to Iraq three years ago, and her mother committed suicide. Now, she is alone with her and her little brother Dylan are stuck by them self's. Summary sucks. Story is better. I promise! Just give it a shot please?
1. Prologue

**Okay so I'm going to be writing this story instead. It all started when my friend came up to me bawling saying that her dad was being deployed to Iraq. So I know how it feels like. So I'm making this for her:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. **

**The great Stephanie Meyer does. **

_**Prologue:**_

Valerie woke up in the morning with tears in her eyes. She has bean crying for the past two weeks. Her little brother, Dylan, patted in the room with his footie pajamas. Dylan rubbed his eyes gently and yawned. Valerie smiled at her little brother.

"Hey buddy." She smiled and ruffled his hair that was already messed up.

"Hi Sissy." He climbed onto her bed and got under her covers. Valerie got under the covers with him and Dylan snuggled closer to her. "Sissy, are we going to live alone like this forever?" Dylan looked up to see the tears in Valerie's eyes.

"No Dylan. Actually, you know who's coming over?" Valerie smiled down at her five year old brother.

"Daddy?" His eyes lit up like Christmas lights. Valerie got more upset. You see its because they're father got deployed to Iraq three years ago.

Valerie has stopped watching the news ever since. Yeah she wants to know about her father but she can't bare watching those who are injured she can imagine her dads pained face. Valerie shook her head gently.

"No. Presley." Valerie smiled at her little brother.

"Presley?" Dylan smiled and Valerie nodded.


	2. The Phone Call

**Okay, I know last chapter was short, but hey its a prologue! Okay so any-who, this is the first chapter. **

**Now, we this might be a little short but hey, at least its pretty good.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Twilight, the great and awesome Stephanie Meyer does. I wish I did. **

_**Valerie's POV**_

"Dylan, please get dressed." I said to my little brother. I called my best friend, Presley, who is also my brothers babysitter over. "DYLAN!" I yelled as I heard his little feet scurry around his room and I heard his drawers fall. I sighed and put the dirty clothes hamper down and went upstairs to his room and I saw his clothes scattered all over the place. "Dylan, did you pull it out all the way" I ask him. He nodded. I sighed and put all his clothes back on the drawers.

"Okay, Presley should be here soon and then she'll drop you off at the laundry mat five minutes before eleven." I said as Dylan pulled his shoes on. He absolutely loved Presley. She was so good with Dylan. As if right on cue, the doorbell rang. I ran downstairs and got the door. There stood Presley with a book in hand, some coloring books, colors, and her iPod.

"Well, it looks like your going to have Dylan occupied for half an hour." I smirked. Presley smiled.

"Yes. Were going to have so much fun! So when are you going to the bank?" She asked more like a whisper.

"Today." I sighed and picked up the basket. "Dylan! Presley is here! Behave please!" I called and then I heard Dylan running down the stairs. I waved bye and walked out to my car. A beautiful black Range Rover I got for my sixteen birthday sent from my dad. I walked to the Laundry Mat not to far from my house and I parked right in front of the entrance. I sighed and smiled since it was practically was empty. I began to load the laundry into a washer and I sat down on on of the benches.

.:Half and hour late:.

Dylan should be here soon. I sat down and drank my Dr. Pepper. I leaned back and closed my eyes for a while. All the clothes were folded and I was done. Next, I had to go to the bank. Ugh. I don't wanna go. Its so boring in there. And besides, I might get stuck with Aunt Angela. I shuddered at the thought. Its not that I don't like her, its just that she just could get really freaky sometimes. She has one thousand cats! When she cooks, I loose my appetite. Her food looks delicious but sometimes there are little hair balls in them. That's just nasty. I heard the little pitter patter of Dylan's little feet scurrying outside of Presley's car. I smiled and quickly got up.

"Sissy!" Dylan yelled and came running towards me.

"Hey buddy. Had fun I assume." I chuckled at this and ruffled his hair.

Dylan laughed and sat down. He got a sip from my soda and put it back down. "i had so much fun Sissy!" I smiled.

"Dylan, were going to have to go to the Bank soon." I said grabbing the basket and going outside with Dylan in back of me.

"Kay." Dylan said. I saw Presley leaning on the back of her car and texting. Typical Presley.

"Hey." I said standing in front of her.

"Hey. Dylan and I had a blast! He even took a nap. Huh Dy?" Presley asked.

"Yup!" He laughed. I smiled and walked over to my car and put the basket in the trunk. Dylan got in the car and started to chug my Dr. Pepper. I chuckled. I got in and started to drive off to the bank I was supposed to go to. It was about half an hour away from the Laundry Mat and house. I already sold the house though. I had some things packed already but God knows what else I'm going to need. Dylan fell asleep during the ride on the 5 route freeway. I was really nervous. Who was I going to be stuck living with? What if its someone I do _not_ know? Well, whoever my mom or dad wrote down who would take custody over us, they must be trusted right? Right? I got off in the next exit, I tried my best to calm down my nerves by easy breathing. Why was I so nervous?

I drove for the next ten minutes until I came into view with the bank. It looked clean and alone. There were only lets say three cars and including my car, four. Dylan woke up when the car stopped. He tends to do that, a lot.

"Dylan, get up." I shook his knee. He shot up and I smiled at him. "Need help?" I asked as he struggled with his seat belt. He nodded his little head and I laughed, once I untied him, I carried him up to the entrance of the bank.

We sat on some chairs waited until the banker came. Her brunette hair was neatly down in nice curls. She looked fairly young. She went through how much money my mom and dad have left me and Dylan. Lets just say its enough for our entire life and get into a decent college and still not even make a dent in our money.

"Ms. Santos, who is going to take custody over me and Dylan?" Please don't say Aunt Maggie, Please don't say Aunt Magg-

"Since your mother never put down custody over neither of you and your dad put down Esme Cullen as for custody for both of you." WHO IN GODS NAME IS ESME CULLEN? I thought.

"Oh, okay. Thank you so much." I put on my best smile and shook her hand. I carried a sleepy Dylan to the car.

"Sissy, can we buy food? I'm so hungry." Dylan whined. I nodded and he smiled.

"How about I order some pizza and I make those home made fries you like so much." I asked while driving towards the house. I heard him give me a small yay and then slowly drifted to a peaceful sleep.

As I made the fries for Dylan the phone rang.

"Hello?" I breathed into the phone.

"Hi, this is Esme Cullen. The ban called me earlier and gave me your phone number."Her voice was like bells. She sounded so nice, so motherly.

"Oh. Hi. I'm Valerie. So you're going to take custody over us?" I asked.

_What a stupid question Valerie!_

I heard her chuckle "Yes. Now, me and my two daughters are going to be over tomorrow morning at eight in the morning to help pack. Is that okay?" She asked.

"Yeah. But I already have some things packed." I blushed.

"Oh. That's no problem. See you and your brother tomorrow morning." I heard the hint of a smile in her voice. The phone went dead.

Starting a new life. Perfect.

**A/N: So what did you think? Sorry for updating in so so so long. There will be photos of how Valerie, Dylan, and Presley will look like. So if you guys would please please please review, it would mean a lot to me!**


End file.
